Internal Advisory Committee Along with Drs. Ahles, Hubbard, Gany and Trevisan, members of the Internal Advisory Committee (IAC) provide major academic leadership and support for the Partnership. The members of the IAC have diverse backgrounds that map onto areas of strength in our translational research and training portfolio: health disparities, biomedical engineering, and basic science. The IAC will meet quarterly to review progress of research projects and training and outreach cores, and will have oversight responsibility of effective mentorship of junior faculty and trainees. The IAC will also be actively involved in the identification of external reviewers for grants submitted for consideration for U54 funding, and decision-making regarding which grants to fund following external review. Program Steering Committee The Program Steering Committee (PSC) will continue to meet annually, about six to eight weeks before the annual progress report is due, to review the progress and priorities of our Partnership. We will also hold an annual teleconference (more as needed) with the PSC to keep members up to date and to discuss emerging opportunities and issues. We are fortunate to have retained six of our seven members of our Program Steering Committee (Drs. Ozer, Bayliss, Munn, Vernon, Trickett, and Lepore). Only Dr. Gany has left the PSC, since she joined MSKCC and is now co-PI of the Partnership at MSKCC. Several of these senior scientists have been guiding us since we prepared our U56 proposal in 2001 and the subsequent U54, and have been instrumental in reviewing our work at every stage of development of the U54. In addition, we have allocated funds for various ad hoc members to join the PSC as needed, as our transdisciplinary work in cancer disparities takes shape and direction. Executive Advisory Committee During the U54 we formed an Executive Advisory Committee to ensure that the Partnership was fully integrated into CCNY and MSKCC institutional priorities and to address the Partnership's needs. We will continue to meet with our Executive Advisory Committee annually, bringing together senior leadership from both MSKCC and CCNY to discuss relevant developments, opportunities and concerns. Although the senior leadership at both MSKCC and CCNY have changed during the U54, we have engaged the new President of CCNY and new Physician-in-Chief at MSKCC, both of whom agreed join our Executive Advisory Committee